Let The Rain Fall Down
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: hermione loves the rain, can she make other people love it too? RHr


**Hey. I had a sudden idea from the plot bunny!i hope you enjoy it! R&R! thanks!**

**Luv LOR **

**MWAH**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Parry Hotter! lawyers come in! FINE! i don't own HARRY POTTER! geeze!

Let The Rain Fall Down

"Looks like rain," Hermione whispered smiling, _I love the rain_ she thought. Harry and Ron looked up from their homework and glanced out the window. The sky was a grey-ish blue and there were plenty of dark clouds that suggested a rainstorm soon.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, eyebrows raised then continued with their homework. Hermione on the other hand continued to stare out the window. For the first time in her life she wanted to ditch her homework and go outside and wait for the rain. Hermione sighed, realizing that her homework needed to be finished and that the rain would have to wait.

The essay Hermione had been working on seemed to be never-ending and she was happy when she concluded it. She packed her work into her bag and put it into her dorm. While she was in her dorm, she looked out the window, it wasn't raining yet; it seemed to be waiting for her. Quickly as possible she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and returned to the common room.

She noticed, as she entered the common room that Harry and Ron seemed to have finished their work, as they were playing chess. "I'm going for a walk, do you guys want to come?" asked Hermione, Ron and Harry shook there heads. "Ok, bye," with that Hermione left the common room.

_Where would be the best place to be when it rained?_ Hermione thought, and then it hit her; up high! Grinning happily she walked towards the astronomy tower, with something -or someone- on her mind. Ron.

She knew no matter how hard she fought it, deep down she loved him. Hermione had considered telling him numerous times, but only considered. She was afraid that if she told him how she felt, he'd just laugh or worse, stop being her friend. But maybe -just maybe- he liked her too. _I must be mental, as if he'd like me. I like standing out in the rain for Merlin's sake!_ Hermione thought bitterly.

She climbed the stairs to the top of the tower, walked over to the stone railing and leant on it. She looked up at the sky and felt a drop of water fall on her cheek. Smiling widely she waited for the rain to become heavier.

Soon it was raining not heavily, but not weakly either. Hermione closed her eyes; she could feel each individual drop. The wind picked up speed and the rain became heavier, Hermione wrapped her cloak around her tightly. She spread her arms out to the sides like a bird (A/N: Titanic style) and for a while she felt like she was flying. Hermione got so caught up in the moment that she climbed up on the stone railing and resumed her 'flying' position.

A strong gust of wind flew past her, making her lose her footing. Her eyes flew open & she realized where she was and where she was heading. She was falling backwards towards the floor of the astronomy tower. Any time soon, Hermione was positive her head would hit the stone floor soon and she'd be knocked out cold or maybe worse. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Hermione screamed out in fear, thenher body came to a sudden stop. She wondered if she had died on impact and this is what death was like. Suddenly a horrid thought came into her head; _I died before I could tell Ron how much I love him_.

Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed that she was still out on the astronomy tower in the rain and that someone was holding her body in their arms. "Hermione? Are you alright?" came a worried voice, Hermione knew that voice. "Ron?" Hermione said looking at his face. Ron took a deep breath, "Thank Merlin you're ok, you gave a real fright 'Mione," said Ron laughing nervously and placing her on her feet.

Crying and shaking uncontrollably from cold and shock, Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck. Not having the slightest clue what to do with a distressed, crying girl attached to him, Ron just went with hugging Hermione back.

Ron suddenly had a question, "What on Merlin's green earth were you doing up there?" he asked dumbly. Hermione wiped her eyes, "I was… I got caught up in a thought," Hermione whispered. "What insane thought made you stand up on the edge of a tower?" Ron asked a bit too loudly. Hermione stepped away from Ron looking a bit scared thathe had gotten a bit angry. "The 'insane' thought that made me do that was YOU!" Hermione said collapsing to her knees and start crying again.

Ron stood dumbfounded, and then knelt beside Hermione. "I can't annoy you that much for you to want to jump off a tower can I?" asked Ron gently. It was lame attempt at a joke, but Hermione smiled all the same. "I wasn't going to jump," Hermione protested, "I was just… flying." Ron grinned, "Ah 'Mione, flying usually requires you to be in the air andstay there," he said emphasizing the word 'stay'. Hermione slapped his arm lightly, "Shut up!"

Ron frowned, Hermione noticed this, "What's wrong?" she asked curiously. Ron looked at her, "When I saw you fall… I… I froze. I almost didn't get you in time and if I hadn't I… I never would've been able to forgive myself," Ron looked down after saying this. "But you did get me in time," Hermione answered, touching his cheek making him look up at her. "Thankyou," she whispered kissing Ron's cheek softly and hugged him.

"Oh FINALLY, Thank Merlin! So you finally told each other how you feel?" Ron and Hermione let go of each other and looked up to see Harry standing at the top of the staircase. "Huh?" they both said in unison. Harry thought they were playing dumb so he continued, "You know, you told Hermione you love her and you told Ron you love him!" said Harry. Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped, "You like me?" they both said at the same time. Harry took this as his cue to leave, "Shit, ok my bad! I see you guys have some issues to resolve, cya," he added before racing down the stairs and out of sight.

There was silence for a while, in that time Hermione realized the rain had calmed down and it was now only spitting. "So you like me?" Ron said slyly raising his eyebrows. Hermione nodded, drops of rain rolling down her face. "Good, cause I like you too," he whispered, wiping the drops of rain off her cheeks. Leaving a hand on one of her cheeks, he leant in to kiss her.

But nature is cruel.

At that moment it began to pour and the wind picked up to amazing speeds, quickly Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and sped down the staircase. When they were had gotten off the staircase they stopped looking at each other. They were both drenched from head to toe, dripping and cold. Smiling all the same Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her passionately.

"Yer! Wahoo!" yelled Harry stepping out from behind a suit of amour and wolf-whistling. Hermione giggled and Ron shot daggers at Harry, obviously pissed that Harry had ruined the moment.

"WHOSE THERE?" a voice thundered. "Filch!" Hermione stated, "BOLT!" yelled Harry. The trio ran as fast as it was possible in wet clothes. Back in the distance they heard filch roar in anger, "LOOK MRS. NORRIS THEY GOT AWAY! AND LOOK AT THE MESS THEY MADE!"

Holding back their laughter, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common room and collapsed on the couch. Shortly after they all parted to their dorms to go to bed and get dry. But even though they were in different dorms, Ron and Hermione had the same though… _I LOVE THE RAIN!_

**The end! I hope you liked it! Its now 12:32am! Lol! Read & review! Please! **

**Luv Lor**


End file.
